Katey's Christmas Story
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: This is Christmas special for my alternate story. This story focuses on Katey where she spending time with her father and maybe Stacey.


_Hello, sorry for the wait as I finally finished all my final exams last week. I hope that I will pass all of the classes. Anyway, I can write my story. So, I finished one of Christmas stories which one is game and other is an alternate reality. Speaking of an alternate reality…. I made an announcement as I began to name my alternate universe story. So, Its official that my alternate reality story will be known as " Ultimate". The story that you read is Ultimate Storyline, but this is Christmas special. I'm working on the canon as possible. So, enjoyed the story._

* * *

Katey's Christmas Story

 _Esther Alwin Narrated_

" _Ahhh… Merry Christmas, youngsters. Christmas…. It is not all about presents or candy cane. It's about spending time with your family or friends. Now. Now. Now. I know you love presents so much. I guess I'll tell you a story for you about important of Christmas. Here is a story about a little girl who has a heart that she wants to spend time with her father….."_

On the snowy days, Katey woke up in the morning as she getting excited for tomorrow Christmas. Katey remembers that she wrote a letter to Santa that she been nice. However, Katey wants to make sure that she would receive a gift. When she left her room, She entered her father's room to check on him. She saw her father sleeping alone and Katey want to make breakfast for him. So, Katey made toast and Cereal with orange juice for her father. When she takes the breakfast with the tray, she goes to her father's room and wakes him up. So, Chuck woke up and see his daughter. "Daddy. I make you a breakfast, said Katey. Chuck smiled and said, "you did. Wow. That's very nice of you." Chuck sees the breakfast that Katey made, but messy. Chuck said," Huh. That's explained that its smell burning, Katey." Katey said, " what about cereal?" Chuck answered," Well, It's too much milk, but I can eat it. Thank you, Katey." After breakfast, Katey was looking her presents as she wants to open, but Chuck told her not to open the presents. Chuck told her to go outside and play in the snow and she accepted it. Katey wears her winter clothes and goes outside to play. In the snow, Katey saw her father talking on the phone. Katey commented," I bet daddy is talking with Stacey as always….. I guess I'll play in the snow myself then."

Hour later

Chuck yelled Katey to come inside the house. When Katey entered the house, Chuck announced his daughter that Stacey will be coming tomorrow in Christmas. Kate was happy to hear the news, but at the same time, she feels little abandon as her father been spending with Stacey instead. During Lunch, Katey asked her father about tomorrow and Chuck answered, " Well… Since Stacey is coming tomorrow, We could play Christmas tea party with her and then we watch some Christmas movies. Is that okay?" Katey answered, "Yeah...It's fine." Chuck looked concerned and asked, "Is anything okay?" Katey nodded no. So, the two began to watch some TV. Later in the night, Chuck called Stacey to talk. Kate was in the room and heard their conversation. Katey heard that Chuck will "do something" until bedtime which Katey was confused. So, Chuck was going to Katey's room to make sure that his daughter asleep. When he went to his daughter's room, Katey was asleep and Chuck smiled.

Christmas Day

In the morning, Chuck woke up early and make breakfast. Katey smelled the foods and went to the kitchen. So, they having blueberries pancakes with syrup. So, Chuck and Katey are excited to spend time together until Stacey arrived. So, Katey wants to open her present, but Chuck says it's not the time yet. So, Katey has to wait until tonight. Later, Stacey has an arrived and cover Chuck and Katey's gift. So, Chuck let her in and kissed. Chuck knew that she brought gifts and let her put the gifts under the tree. When Chuck and Stacey entered Katey's room, Katey was happy to see Stacey and hugged her. Stacey said," Ohh. you playing tea party. You know when I was your age, I loved to play tea party. " Katey said," Really? Me too. Do you want to play?" Stacey said," Sure." So, Katey watched her father talking with Stacey and Katey felt worried. In the night, Katey, Chuck, and Stacey ate their dinner as they enjoyed it. Katey went to her room to find something while Chuck and Stacey began to talk. So, Katey began to hear their conversation. Stacey told Chuck that she wants to be part of Chuck's life as she wants to spend time with him more. Katey was little jealous that her father began to focus on Stacey more. Katey planned to ruin their moment, but she hears that her father say that Katey is also more important in his life. So, Katey heard her father's beautiful conversation and canceled her plan. Chuck said," Remember, It's Christmas that we are spending time together. I know my wife died, but I and Katey are happy to spend time with you for the first time." Anything is not about the present or candy cane. My father used to tell me that I'm lucky that I'm having a good Christmas day. If I'm lucky, then my daughter is lucky to have a good Christmas." So, Katey begins to realize and said in her mind," My daddy was right. He always right. I'm lucky that I got my daddy and Stacey. What have I been doing? It's Christmas…. I shouldn't be ruining my daddy's happiness. I just want my daddy to be happy. So, I guess it gets back to them." So, Katey went to the living room and sit next to her father. Chuck and Stacey smiled. Stacey said," Katey, I got something for you." She gave her a present. So, Katey opened her gift and got a game portable. Katey hugged Stacey as she really thankful for. Chuck was happy to see her daughter happy. They begin to open their presents as they enjoyed Christmas.

 _Esther Alwin Narrated_

 _And… That's a story of the truth Christmas. We may little mistake, but we can't ruin their happiness. I know we love Presents, but at least we enjoying Christmas and having spending time with your family. Merry Christmas._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading my "Ultimate" storyline. I will be working on the Christmas canon story. So, Stay tuned._


End file.
